


le tour de ton coeur

by Iittlesparkle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/pseuds/Iittlesparkle
Summary: The bus was about to kick off when Phil saw a lanky man running alongside of it. His curly hair was sweaty, sticking up to his forehead, and his face red. Phil thought it was weird for someone about to do le tour de France. He could hear the guy mumbling from the open window next to him, but he was probably French as Phil couldn’t understand what he was saying.“Putain de bus ! Arrête toi bordel !’’or the Tour de France AU you didn't know you neededwritten for @phandomficfests tour II fest





	1. le tour de tes maux

**Author's Note:**

> a million thanks to my friend [Héloïse](https://www.instagram.com/heloise_herrera/) for the beta, ilu

Phil was nervous, but in a good way. It was his first time on _le tour_ and he felt so determined. Not particularly to win, but to finally participate in that race he had watched every year he could remember with his dad.

He was tapping his foot nervously against the floor of the plane, his eyes focused on the clouds passing in front of the porthole, his headphone playing a song he had heard five time already since he’s been in the plane. The flight from Australia to France was 22 hours long and he had been awake for ten of them already, his legs cramped between his seat and the one in front of him. He just wanted to get out of here already.

-

He realised only once he was seated in the crappy bus taking him to the start of the race that the plane wasn’t _that_ bad. The bus smelled, bad, and he was pretty sure there was a chewing-gum stuck on the seat in front of him. At least no one was seating next to him, so he didn’t feel as suffocated.

The bus was about to kick off when Phil saw a lanky man running alongside of it. His curly hair was sweaty, sticking up to his forehead, and his face red. Phil thought it was weird for someone about to do _le tour de France._ He could hear the guy mumbling from the open window next to him, but he was probably French as Phil couldn’t understand what he was saying.

“Putain de bus ! Arrête toi bordel !’’

The bus driver seemed to finally notice him and pulled up suddenly next to the man, opening the door in a sigh.

“Merci.” He sighed as he got on. Of course, with Phil’s luck, the guy walked passed every empty seat and decided the one next to Phil was the one. Phil said goodbye to his personal bubble, as they couldn’t avoid touching with how close the seats were. He could feel the strange man gaze on his skin, like it was tingling from being out in the sun, but more like a sunburn. It was beginning to be uncomfortable, so Phil decided he should engage the conversation.

“Hey, uh you’re okay?” As soon as the words left his lips, the other guy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Super, encore un de ces Anglais qui prend pas la peine d’apprendre un minimum de Français alors qu’ils voyagent en France.’’ He said under his breath, leaving Phil completely confused.

“hm I’m sorry but I don’t speak French really well, or like, at all…” Phil said timidly. This man seemed intimidating, and even more so as he glanced at Phil from the corner of his eyes.

“Oui j’avais compris ça.” He said through gritted teeth. Phil was about to say he didn’t speak French again, in case he didn’t understand him or something, when he continued speaking in a perfect English.

“That’s fine I speak English.” He said, a knowing smirk appearing on his lips. Oh. Yeah, Phil had forgotten pretty much everyone knew how to speak English.

“You know, other people take the time to learn your language, as you can’t be bothered to learn even the basics.” Phil was left his mouth hanging open, wide eyes still fixed on the weirdly mean man sat next to him. He closed his eyes and gulped down his saliva, thinking of a way to make the journey a little bit less uncomfortable. Maybe they could try to know each other a little bit better, could start from scratch.

“I’m sorry, I promise I’ll try to learn French as soon as we get there. So hm, what’s your name?”

“My name’s Dan.” He replied diverting his eyes from Phil before putting his headphones on and keeping them on the whole ride.

-

When Phil stepped out of the bus, not only was it a bowl of fresh air because the inside of the vehicle smelled like it hadn’t been in contact with the outside in twenty years, but also because he didn’t have to be sat next to someone who so clearly hated him.

Every time he even only readjusted his body on the seat, Dan threw him the most hateful sided glance he could. It was weird, Dan didn’t have the face of a mean guy. They might be clichés, but he literally looked like the most inoffensive human being, with his curls and his round cheeks. Apart from the constant frown he wore, he seemed quite nice actually. If he wasn’t such a jerk, Phil was 100% sure he would’ve crushed hard. But as soon as he opened his mouth, the spell vanished.

It wasn’t worth worrying about anyway. He would meet so much people during this experience, he was not going to let one bad encounter ruin the whole thing. He threw his backpack on his back and looked around him, trying to find familiar faces in the crowd of people surrounding him. He saw a few cyclists he knew from his hours of binge watching the tour, but he was way too intimidated to go and talk to them. He also noticed he was one of the only of his age range, well apart from Mr.Grumpy of course.

They were on the parking lot of the hotel in which they would be staying before the start of the race. Phil noticed most of the crowd starting to gather around something and joined them. It was a guy with some paper in his hands, he was explaining how things were going to work. He was announcing names two by two and Phil’s heart began hammering in his chest when he realised the guy was announcing roommates. After spending more than 24 hours surrounded by other humans, he didn't know if he could handle sleeping in the same room as one. Especially with someone he didn't know.

"Philip Lester and Daniel Howell, room 202" Phil's head shot right back up as he heard his name. Daniel Howell, it couldn't be ...

Of course it was. He immediately caught the Dan's exasperated glare, muttering "c'est une blague?" under his breath.

-

If the bus trip was horrible, Phil was pretty sure he reached hell when he had to take the elevator to his room alone with Dan. It was only a minute at most, but it felt like hours with how suffocating it was. Dan radiated hatred. There really wasn’t any other way of saying it. Each of his movement, each of his breath, seemed to attack Phil in one way or another.

When the doors finally open on their floor, Phil realised it wasn’t really the end of his hell as he was now going to share an only slightly bigger room with the same person. He didn’t know what would have been worse, sharing his room with a (probably old) stranger but that could, possibly, be nice, or with Dan, who he knew in a way but not in the best way.

The walk to the room honestly felt like he was walking to his own death, in complete silence and with a dark cloud looming over them. They arrived at the door and Dan finally broke the silence by sneering.

“Are you gonna open or what?” Phil didn’t know how much of this he could take. He tried to be nice, he really tried, but he seemed to be the only one trying. He did nothing wrong, and he didn’t deserve to be treated this way by someone who didn’t even know him.

“You know you could do it too? Or are you too busy being mean for no reason?” Dan seemed shocked for a second, his eyes suddenly expending, breaking his constant frown for a second. But then the anger came back, and Phil swore he could hear his teeth gritting together as he opened the door and closed it right behind him, in Phil’s face.

He wasn’t the type to confront people, so it was honestly one of the first time he had elicited such a strong reaction. It was scary, and it made him feel really uneasy. Was it his fault? Maybe he should’ve open the door and shut his mouth. It was too late now, and he still needed to get inside the goddamn room.

He took his own key and entered the room, to find it completely empty except for Dan’s suitcase left untouched on one of the bed. He obviously didn’t leave, so Phil’s only guess was the bathroom. Which was very inconvenient as he needed to pee, but also because he had no idea what Dan was doing in there, and if he was okay. Phil hoped he didn’t plan to stay here the whole trip. For both reasons.

-

An _hour_. He had been in there for an hour. Little strangled noises came through occasionally, and made Phil feel guiltier each time.  He didn’t understand, why was Dan so mean if he didn’t want backlash? Was he excepting people to just not care?

But no matter what happened, Phil couldn’t handle hearing someone cry for hours like this (because of him) and don’t do anything. Even if Dan honestly seemed like he hated everyone and everything, Phil couldn’t let him alone like this.

He walked the short distance from his bed to the bathroom door and softly knocked. A much smaller voice than what he remembered of the guy answered.

“What?”


	2. le tour de l'amitié

“It’s Phil. I just wanted to say I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be this harsh and all.” Phil said to the closed door.

“Why do you think it has to be about you? Just leave me alone.” A whiny voice answered from the other side. He thought apologies would be enough to fix the problem between them, but maybe it wouldn’t be that easy. He needed to try another angle.

“Okay humm, well I know we don’t really like each other, but I don’t like seeing others hurt. I also really need to pee, so it would be a win win situation.”

“Will you leave me alone if I let you pee?”

“Yes, I will.” He will not, but he couldn’t think straight while needing the toilet this much. Dan finally got out of the bathroom in a sigh, and he looked so different from before Phil couldn’t believe he was looking at the same person. His round and soft face now seemed so rough and dark, so tired and broken. He just croaked his next sentence.

“Go on then.”

-

When Phil got back, He found the room empty again, the only trace of Dan being the big lump formed by his blanket.

“I lied by the way. I’d really like it if you talked to me. I understand if you don’t feel like it, but it might help.” He said as softly as he could. A mess of curls poked out of the blanket, followed by brown and puffy eyes.

“Why do you care? I can’t anyway. It’s all messed up. You’re a stranger, aren’t you? I assure you, you don’t want to hear that.” Phil bit his lip as he tried to think of another way to help. If Dan didn’t want to talk, surely there was another way to make him feel better?

“Do you want something else then? Anything. Don’t be ashamed, I literally don’t give a damn, I’m the weirdest guy out there.” He chuckled slightly, it wasn’t a lie, he was weird. Dan seemed to be considering the offer, looking him in the eyes with the softest look he had worn since meeting Phil.

“Why are you nice to people? You shouldn’t be. You should react more like you did earlier, you shouldn’t let people be mean to you.” He suddenly dropped, all in one go.

“It makes me happy to be kind to others. It’s completely selfish if you think about it.” Dan seemed to think about it for a few second, then finally replied, barely audible.

“Then I wouldn’t say no to a hug, if you know, it’s okay with you. Is that weird? It is. I’m sorry I’m such a bloody mess after I had a cry, it’s like a become a big baby with no fucking filter and I just ramble whatever shi-“

Phil shut him up by embracing him in the biggest hug he could. Dan was bigger and taller than him, but he still managed to circle his shoulder with his arms. He heard a little intake of breath from Dan, before he finally rested his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“It will be okay.” The next thing he heard was a sob right in his ear.

-

When Phil woke up the next day, he looked at the ceiling for approximatively ten minutes trying to make sense of what happened the day before. How did he end up with Dan sobbing in his arms for two hours? Did that really happen or was it some kind of coping mechanism for his brain after the shit day he had?

A look at the other bed in the room gave him all the answers he needed. Dan was still asleep, looking peaceful but dark circles still surrounding his eyes. Just like Phil thought he looked like when he saw him, Dan was in fact a big softie, he was just hurting. Still, he didn’t really understand the so sudden change of behaviour in the other guy.

All of this was messing with his head in the worst kind of way and he decidedly needed a shower, which would help getting rid of his lingering thoughts as well as how gross he felt. He had wanted to take a shower the night before after spending all day in dirty public transport, but Dan had more or less ruined his plans. It would energize him a bit as well, as the start of the race was on the afternoon and for now he felt like his whole body was made of bread. Moist bread.

He felt most of his problems melt away as he stood in the shower. It had always been the only way for him to clear his thoughts. It was his alone time, and usually he never let anyone interrupt it.

As he got out of the bathroom, he felt a lot better, until he saw Dan quickly stuff something in his suitcase.

“What was that? Are you okay?” He asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Nothing?” Dan tried in a fake innocent way.

“It’s not nothing Dan. Show me.” He immediately knew he should have shut it when Dan’s face suddenly darkened.

“I would rather not actually. Just because you helped me yesterday doesn’t mean we’re suddenly best friends or something.” He stood up and went in the bathroom again, but this time after a minute or two the water started running.

Phil had wanted to stay on his bed and just wait until it was time to go. But he was so curious, and he needed to know what Dan was hiding. He had a feeling it had to do with his strange behaviour and if it was the case, he wanted to know what was going on.

He really shouldn’t have.

He opened the suitcase and at first, he had no idea what to make of what he saw. It was filled with little bottles of what seemed to be blood. He just stared at them in a state of shock before taking one in his hand. It still seemed like blood, but it was thicker, and then he finally understood. It was red blood cells, commonly used by cyclists to boost their performance. He knew about it of course, after all these year watching _Le Tour_ and learning about it. It was very common, and really, he shouldn’t feel this disappointed. He shouldn’t because Dan wasn’t supposed to be nice. But he was, because Dan had seemed so hurt and small the night before, and now Phil knew he was nothing more than a cheater. Just as he was about to put the bottle back in the suitcase and not speak to Dan ever again, the bathroom door opened.

Phil’s head snapped back, watching with scared eyes as Dan entered the room again.

“PUTAIN! Are you fucking serious? Have you never heard of privacy?” He said has he snatched the bottle from Phil’s hand and put it away.

“You are blaming me? Really? I wanted to help you and turns out you’re…” He stammered, trying to defend himself even if he just got caught red handed.

“I fucking told you that you shouldn’t help me okay? I told you that you didn’t want to know.” Phil just stared at him for a while because he kind of had a point there. But now that he started attacking, he couldn’t stop. He didn’t like that, it wasn’t _him_.

“But how can you do that? Don’t you have any respect for the sport or what?” He spat, the guilty feeling growing in his stomach with each poisoned word he let out. Dan didn’t look mad, or even hurt. He just laughed loudly, wiping off fake tears.

“Listen, I know it’s your first time and you think everything is fun and everyone is nice, but trust me, you’ll quickly understand no one gives a shit about how you feel and what you want to do. As long as you become a human billboard and you win the race, no one gives a shit.” He explained way more seriously. Phil couldn’t believe what he was hearing. For him, people that used red blood cells were just nasty people with nasty intentions and that only cared about winning. Never once in his life did he think they could be forced to do it so they got better and could represent their sponsor better. It was … Horrible.

“Are you saying they like … Force you to do this?”

“Yes Phil, yes. It’s just how things work. I’m used to it, but I have a feeling it’s not made for you.” He replied fatly.

“I just, I didn’t know…”

-

They left Noirmoutier-en-l'Île a few minutes ago now, and Phil could already see pretty clearly who was in the lead and who wasn’t. He was very pleased with where he was placed, he wasn’t first but he was in the first five, along with Dan. He briefly felt proud of being along someone boosted but he quickly remembered how horrible this situation was.

He loved this. Despite the shitty situation he was in, it was a flat part of the race, so he could really enjoy it, and biking still made him feel free. Maybe less than when he was in the middle of nowhere, because here there was the occasional supporter yelling “MOI MOI” to try and get the ugly _Tour_ hats.

He needed to concentrate, this was his moment and he couldn’t just think about Dan the whole race. But with the curly haired man just in front of him, it was difficult not to. Not only was Phil rehashing his concerns for the young man over and over, he was also fascinated by his figure. He was, well, pretty fit. His tight shorts did nothing to hide how muscular his fucking thighs were and how round his ass was and –

He was behind from a few seconds now. _Shit_. He needed to stop his gay bullshit right now, it wasn’t the time. He placed his bike behind Dan again but this time not to appreciate his body (well maybe he was a little bit as well) but to use his speed to heighten his.

-

“Can I ask you a question?” Phil asked after the end of the first step, on the way to the next hotel.

“Sure, I guess.”

“Why do you keeping doing the tour if they force you to do this?”

“Hm… It’s a bit more complicated than that. I could, and I should probably, but I always loved biking so damn much, it got me out of really shitty situation, when I was too depressed to do anything, never mind any sport. I found cycling and fell in love with the freedom of it, how it doesn’t even feel like you’re exercising because you’re discovering new landscapes. When you’re French, le Tour is like IT for any cyclists.” Phil could relate to that. Biking really was freeing when you had dark thoughts. However, something didn’t add up in what Dan just said.

“But you aren’t happy now Dan, I can see it.”

“You’re… You’re right.” He looked like he was about to add something but stop in his track and just looked at Phil, frowning.


	3. le tour de ton coeur

They were in a hotel in Annecy, for a few off days. They had been on the road for multiple weeks now and turns out the hotel duos made at first stayed the same for the rest of the race. Phil couldn’t be gladder the situation between him and Dan got better than the first day, because the situation would have been straight up insurmountable. Dan still wasn’t okay sometimes, and still used boosting. Sometimes his manager would call him, and he would spend the rest of the day staring blankly at the wall, not acknowledging Phil in any way or even bashing up at him. But now Phil knew the only person he was angry at was himself.

It was also better because sometimes he was okay, and they ate lunch together or did training together. Not only did the situation turned out less insufferable, Phil also made a friend. Even when Dan wasn’t that fine, he let him in more and more, and he was more than happy in any way he could. Surprisingly, they had a strong friendship after such a short time. They did spend most of their time together though, so maybe it wasn’t that strange they clicked so well.

There was the more… Questionable moments as well. Today was one of them.

Phil was getting out of the shower, his precious moment, a towel around his hips to go and get his clothes he forgot outside like every damn time. And like a few times before, He found Dan eyes stuck on his body, going up and down a few times before coming out of his trance. It wasn’t, by a long shot, the first time it happened and really Phil had nothing to say with how much he stared at Dan’s ass during the race (and any other moment, to be completely honest). He wasn’t uncomfortable, it was more that his insistent gaze made him feel absolutely on fire with how hot he felt. It was even worse after days of sexual frustration and half assed wank in the shower when he had the time.

Maybe they should act like mature adults and talk about it and then DO something about it but that would make things way to easy right, he couldn’t allow that.

Phil couldn’t allow feeling this frustrated either though, so he just acted spontaneously, like he liked to sometimes, and asked Dan on a date. Well, in his head it was a date, but maybe it was just a walk in Annecy for any other person, he wasn’t sure. He did it though and realised approximatively two seconds later that doing it while half naked wasn’t the best idea, as he felt vulnerable as fuck.

“Yeah sure mate, I know Annecy a bit, I can show you around.”  That, wasn’t the answer of someone who understood they were ask on a date. Phil noticed, but he was still as chaotic gay as ever and did absolutely nothing to change that.

-

Phil had to suffer the whole day in Annecy listening to Dan explain things about Annecy and to be completely honest it was pretty fucking cute. He had a thing for clever boys and even more for passionate boys. Dan was both apparently.

They walked on the edge of the lake for a big part of the day, chatting about everything and anything, when Dan suddenly let out a high-pitched scream, grabbing Phil’s arm.

“PHIL! Did you ever go on a pédalo? Or whatever you weirdos call it.”

“I did actually, when I was little. And we call them pedalos, none of your weird é thing.”

“No but you don’t understand, we have SLIDE on them, so you can go directly in the water, it’s so fun please do it with me!” He begged. Phil couldn’t handle a lot of begging from Dan and he would probably always give him whatever he wanted in seconds, but he had one big concern here.

“I don’t have a trunk Dan, we can’t even go in the water. I’ll buy you an ice cream, if you want.”

“Roooh, it doesn’t matter! We can just go in our underwear, it’s the same.” For whatever reason, it didn’t feel the same at all for Phil.

-

It definitely didn’t feel the same, not when he was with the sexiest man he ever had ever seen in only boxers diving in front of him. He didn’t even take his clothes of yet, he was too busy drooling over absolutely every part of Dan’s body, particularly the way his underwear hugged his thighs so nicely.

Dan emerged from the water, little droplets of water falling from his curls onto his cheeks, and he was smiling so big Phil didn’t regret agreeing to this shit that much. Every time he saw this smile, it became clearer and clearer for him how much Dan deserved to be happy.

“Are you coming in or what?” Now that his body wasn’t entirely visible to Phil, he could think straight again and started taking his clothes off. He couldn’t miss Dan’s stare on his body again, making him flush all over. He didn’t waste any time jumping in the water, to get away from these fucking eyes.

Of course, his clumsy ass landed right on Dan and he almost killed him in the process. After a few second of both frantically trying to regain the surface while hitting each other repeatedly, they finally emerged again, spitting water in a mix of laughter and coughing.

“Wow Phil I didn’t consent to THAT.”

“I’m so sorry oh my god.”

“It’s fine don’t worry, I’d consent to anything with you.” They stayed here floating around, Phil just looking at Dan, wondering if he had heard that right. Considering the blush on Dan’s face, he definitely did. Phil should have flirted back. That’s what people did. But he didn’t. Dan waited a few more second before scratching the back of his head and changing the subject quickly.

“Hm, anyway how do you find Annecy?” Phil was still in a state of shock and had absolutely no idea how he found it. He did the only thing he knew how to, using humour to hide his awkwardness.

“I like it, but how do you find THIS?” He said before pushing Dan’s head underwater for a few second. Dan remerged in a coughing pit.

“Oh my god Phil what’s with you trying to kill me today!”

“I would never” He giggled. Dan throw him a sided look before drowning him in turn, ending the day in a splashing fight, which induced way too much touching for Phil’s sanity.

-

He did buy Dan an ice-cream in the end. He just wanted to see Dan smile again, and he knew food was one of the things that made him happy. They were in a traditional glacier called gelatio, and they took the “Romeo and Juliet”, a giant ice-cream meant to be eaten by two people. Two _romantically_ involved people, according to its name. Not that it mattered really, it was just an ice-cream, but everything seemed to have a hidden meaning to Phil at this point.

Dan kept looking at his eyes the whole time they were eating, making absolutely obscene noises for every bite. The ice-cream was really good, but Phil was pretty sure moaning wasn’t necessary.

Their legs intertwined under the table weren’t either. It was like his whole body was attracted to Dan in a way he couldn’t help at all. His legs needed to touch Dan’s, his bust was always leaned toward Dan, every of his atoms were flying to Dan. That’s probably what led him to take the other’s hand in his without any warning. Dan seemed surprised at first but didn’t move and just smiled shyly.

They finished the ice-cream just like this, hand in hand.

-

It seemed only minutes passed by before they were in Houilles, the last step of the race. They still held hand sometimes and hugged a lot, but Phil didn’t know if it meant for Dan what it meant for him. They were both cuddly persons, which was quite convenient when they both wanted to watch a tv show to help relax after a long cycling day. It was always more enjoyable with someone in his arms, keeping him warm.

Phil knew he wanted more than that. He wanted to be able to kiss him, and even more. He wanted to be his boyfriend, and this concept was so scary but exciting at the same time. That’s why one day, as they were watching yet another baking show, snuggled against each other on the same bed, he finally asked the question that had been on his mind for so long.

“What would you do if I kissed you?” Dan chocked on his own spit before turning his head to look at him with those big scared eyes, before saying in his small voice.

“You mean, Hypothetically?”

“Yeah.”

“Hypothetically, I ... Wouldn’t mind.”

“Could I, do it right now? Hypothetically?” Dan didn’t reply, he just closed the distance between them and lightly pressed his lips against Phil’s. It was hesitant, like any first kiss, but also soft and so so nice.

And then it wasn’t as soft. Dan pinned him down on the bed, straddling him. Phil’s hands were going up and down Dan’s back, finally appreciating the body he had wanted to touch since forever. They were still just kissing, and to Phil, it was already everything.

-

Phil woke up still tangled up with Dan for the first time. They always went to their separate beds before going to sleep usually, but this time it wasn’t necessary, because they kissed, because they were _more_ now.

He squeezed Dan a little bit tighter at this realisation, just to make sure he wouldn’t vanish into thin air. Maybe he squeezed a little too tight because he heard him stir and groan immediately after.

“Hh stop strangling me.”

“I’m not, I’m appreciating your presence.” He replied, snuggling his head in Dan’s chest, feeling it vibrate when he started talking again.

“Sorry to interrupt this cute moment but I feel disgusting, I need a shower.” Phil just whined in response, he didn’t want him to leave. He wanted to spend all day like this if possible, even if of course they couldn’t as today was the last step of the race.

"You want to maybe ... join me? you don't need to or anything I just ... wouldn't mind like, at all."

"I'm coming." Screw his alone time in the shower.

-

If the pedalos a few days before were hard (literally) for him, this was a whole new level of hard. Dan’s body was so beautiful as always, and now he could see his cock, standing hard against his navel. He wasn’t that big, and strangely that fact only turned Phil on more.

"Fuck. I'm going to die. You're like, I swear to god you were created straight from every of my wet dreams ever."

"shut up" he giggled. For a minute, they just stood there staring at each other, completely naked in the small space. Dan's pupils were so dilated his eyes were almost completely black, but he didn't make a move just yet, he just took the shower gel and poured some on his hands before applying it on his body, still holding eye contact. Phil was still transfixed, watching the little bubbles of soap appear slowly on the other's skin. It was so pretty, he wanted to touch. He needed.

"Can I?"

"Please" Dan whined like he had been holding himself back the whole time. Phil laid his hands flat on Dan’s chest, just applying light pressure there and appreciating how toned and strong the other was. Dan encircled his waist with his arms, pulling him a bit closer. Phil dragged his hands down then, his feather like touch eliciting goose bumps in their trails. He felt Dan shiver and gasp as Phil got closer and closer to his navel, playing with the few hairs here.

"I really really hope you don't plan on stopping this right now because if you do I'll need a minute alone in there after you leave."

"Only a minute?" Phil teased.

"You have no fucking idea." He couldn’t take much more of Dan’s wrecked voice, he needed to put his hands on him all the way. He enveloped the other’s cock loosely in his hand, letting it slide gently with the water running over them. He was taking it slow for now, caressing the head between each light slide of his hand, collecting the precum there. He wanted to go faster, to do more, but the slow pace was worth it for all the little desperate sounds Dan was making. He sounded positively wrecked, and Phil was on his way too.

“Phil, I swear to god.”

“What do you want?” He breathed, looking up at Dan’s face.

“Just … Please anything, but more please.” Dan begging always got him anything he wanted. But in this context, with his face flushed and his lips red and swollen, letting out little pants between each word, it was way way worse. He obliged immediately, reinforcing the pressure of his hand, making Dan whimper. One of Dan’s hand shot to Phil’s ass, cupping his cheek, while the other settled on his cock, stroking gently. Dan had big hands, taking almost all of him despite him being pretty hung. Their arms were brushing with each movement, only making the situation more intimate. Phil loved it.

They were wanking each other in a synchronized rhythm now, filling the shower with their heavy breaths. Dan’s sounds were almost covering completely the sound of the water splashing on the tiled floor, fuck he was loud, and fuck Phil loved it. He was getting close way too fast, way too soon, but he didn’t care. He was completely immerged in Dan and his fucked-out face and little whimpers.

He also didn’t care because Dan’s moans were considerably higher now, his breath getting more and more frantic as they went, and his cum suddenly shot everywhere without any warning as he let out the longest moan yet.

“Putain, Phil, oh my god fuck, fuck.” It sent Phil over the edge immediately, his cum landing on Dan’s thighs and everywhere on the wall. It was messy as fuck when he took Dan in his arms to help him stand up because his legs were trembling, but it didn’t matter now, he was so damn happy.

-

They were almost there, getting closer to _les Champs Elysées_. He was pedalling as fast as he possibly could, and he wasn’t going to win. But it was fine, because the only person in front of him was Dan, and yes, he was using boosting, but Phil didn’t give a fuck. This boy deserved the world, and more than anything he deserved to win for his last _tour_. They had discussed it before falling asleep after the kiss. Dan didn’t want any of this anymore, he didn’t want to be forced to cheat and disrespect the sport that meant the most to him.

Phil could see the finish line, surrounded by screaming supporters. Most of them were for Dan, because he was more known, but some of them were for Phil as well and his chest felt warm at the idea people were looking up to him like he used to do with other cyclists. Even if it was for the last time.

Like he excepted, Dan finished first, acclaimed by the whole crowd, Phil and the rest of the head following closely. It was crazy, so much noise and colours everywhere.

Soon enough, they were both given the first and second medal respectively, and Dan was given the traditional lion plushie. He was talking to the interviewers in French, and suddenly he was pointing toward Phil, who had no idea what was going on.

“Philip que vous voyez là, n’a pas gagner mais je voudrais lui donner la peluche ici même car je pense qu’il la mérite plus que tout.’’ He gave Phil the plushie, who took it without a word, still awfully confused.

“Thank you, Dan you didn’t need to-“

“You know I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to write a fic for this fest, but when I saw the Tour de France prompt, my french ass knew I didn't have the choice. So here it is ! Sidenote, I'm French but I actually knew very little about the Tour so I did some research but it is possible some things are not realistic, sorry in advance. 
> 
> Also there's very little cycling mention for a cycling AU, sorry. 
> 
> you can share on [tumblr](https://iittlesparkle.tumblr.com/post/178111960722/le-tour-de-ton-coeur)


End file.
